Team Policy Caselist 2009-2010
Instructions= This is the master team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. To add a new case flow, first add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case, then add a wikilink on the team NAME to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. =Team Policy Master Case list= Region 1 Hawaii *[[Cockett-Teruya]] – [HEAT, HI] – SBSP *[[Brown/Sweet]] - [HEAT, HI] - Acid Rain Region 2/STOA California *[[Daniel Gala/Jon Matt]] - [Modesto, CA] - Abolish Superfund *[[Jonny Nelson/ Emily Nelson]] - [Clash, CA] - Lease Mining Land *[[Jachin Anrig/Luke Nutter]] - [Modesto, CA] - California Central Valley Water *[[Mallory Davis/Ein Winegarner]] - [Modesto, CA] - Abolish Waxman-Markey Legislation *[[Ben Jamison/ Daniel Enas]] - [??, ??] - Abolish Title 1. Ag. Subsidies *[[Mikehl/Prichard]] - [Capital, CA] - Open Yucca Mountain *[[Ryan Brown/ Allyssa Anrig]] - [Modesto, CA] - Redirect Ethanol Subsidies *[[Dunlivie/Lyle]] - [Apollos, CA] - Common Law *[[Rippetoe/Putnam]] – [Testify, CA] – Get rid of plastic by 2011/Allow only arboform *[[Caddick/Ozaki]] – [Testify, CA] – abolish ethanol subsidies *[[Chaffin/Chaffin]] – [Testify, CA] – e-waste and joining the basil convention *[[Winter/Bottom]] – [Modesto, CA] – Abolish Cap and Trade *[[G. Landgraf/Silva]] [Clash, CA] – Lift DDT ban *[[Herink/Schoonhover]] – [Modesto, CA] – ANWR *[[Dephanger/Shell]] – [Modesto, CA] – Bottle Bill *[[Ting/Marchini]] – [Modesto, CA] – Bottle Bill *[[C.Rose/Bratkko]] – [Clash, CA] – Lift DDT ban *[[Enas/Jameson]] – [Modesto, CA] – Get rid of government farm subsidies so as to keep the natural grasslands and therefore more bees and pollination. *[[Rose/Rose]] – [Clash, CA] – lift DDT ban *[[A.Landgraf/G.Silva]] – [Clash, CA] – lift ddt ban *[[Felicitas/Felicitas]] – [Modesto, CA] – property rights/ESA *[[Heggem/Titus]] – [Clash, CA] – Electric Postal Trucks *[[J. Burke/F. Wyer]] - [Control, CA] - Renewable Portfolio Standard Region 3 Alaska Colorado *[[Enos/Griffith]] - [??, ??] - Reform ESA *[[Carr/Groenevelt]] - [??, ??] - Abolish EPA *[[Vaughn/Vaughn]] - [??, ??] - ANWR *[[Vander/Vander]] - [??, ??] - Ban mountain top removal coal mining Idaho *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Salt and Light, ID] - ESA Reform *[[Paul/Wolkenhauer]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - Upgrade US coal plants with pollutant controls and regulate coal ash Montana Nevada North Dakota Oregon South Dakota Utah Washington Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas Arizona New Mexico *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – ANWR *[[Burnham/Magnuson]] – [CHILE, NM] – CTL, Abolish the EPA *[[Burnham/Plummer]] – [Chili, NM] – Hydrogen Cars, Yucca Mountain, Thermal Deploymerization *[[Downs/Trejo]] – [Chili, NM] – Ban Disposable Diapers, Mandate solar cleaning. Really., Banning the cutting down of Christmas trees, ANWR Peter Note: O_o *[[Frantz/Montoya]] – [ABQ, NM] – E-waste *[[Hollis/Tompkins]] – [Chili, NM] – Nuclear energy with fuel recycling and Yucca Mountain *[[Larimer/Snyder]] [Chili, NM] – Environmental Federalism *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation Oklahoma Texas *[[Ackermann/Sivils]] - [iCom, TX] - Stop EPA regulations of GHG *[[Adams/Welch]] – [YSA, TX] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Ambs/McGowen]] – [ACTION, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Aschmutat/Smith]] – [WSDC, TX] – Ethanol Subsidies *[[Ambs/Pomeroy]] - (ACTION, TX) - Exotic Species Imports *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – ANWR *[[Baer/Rutherford]] – [??, ??] – Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Bender/Umstattd]] - [ARC, TX] - GMO Moratorium *[[Behne/Sivils]] – [iCom, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Billups/Billups]] – [ARC, TX] – Offshore Drilling *[[Billups/Gaskell]] - [ARC, TX] - Ballast Reform to stop Invasive Species (not Ethos) *[[Birrell/Birrell]] – [ARC, TX] – GMO Moratorium *[[Bloska/Krieger]] - [THEO, TX] - Kid Safe Chemicals Act *[[Brennon/Straka]] – [LOGOS, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Broderick/Martellotto]] – [YSA, TX] – Non-Regulatory ESA *[[Brewer/Reichelt]] – [iCom, TX] – Space Based Solar Power *[[Burchfiel/Severin]] – [Club 19:14, TX] – Renewable Portfolio Standards *[[Chapman/Chapman]] - [SONT, TX] - Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Chapman/Williams]] – [SONT, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Cruz/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Cutforth/Cutforth]] – [??, ??] – E-Waste *[[Clark-Craig]] - [SONT, TX] - Unrequire CFL lightbulbs *[[Crockett/Crockett]] – [ACTION, TX] – Bottle Bill *[[Cromer/Samir]] - [Veritas, TX] - Privatize Parks *[[Dana/Dana]] – [ACTION, TX] – ANWR, Legalize Methane Hydrates *[[Davis/Davis]] - [ACTION, TX] - ESA perverse incentives *[[Dillard/Dillard]] - [ACTION, TX] - Offshore drilling *[[Dihn/Hare]] - [iCom, TX] - End Ethanol Subsidies, Redirect Pig Odor Funding *[[Exley/Yaklin]] – [ARC, TX] – Bottle Bill, Honey Bees (CCD) *[[Gaskell/Macdonald]] – [ARC, TX] – Species Investment *[[Harding/Pinero]] - [SONT, TX] - Environmental Federalism *[[Jenkins/Jenkins]] - [Veritas, TX] - E-Waste *[[Jones/Sullivan]] - [SONT, TX] - ANWR *[[Jones/Jones]] – [??, ??] – Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation *[[Lill/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Lovell/Mills]] - [SONT, TX] - Space-Based Solar Power *[[Macias/Macias]] - [HCC, TX] - Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Maisano/Morgan]] – [ARC, TX] – Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Mulder/Ruiz]] - [19:14, TX] - Superfund Reform *[[Manchester/O'Neil]] - [??, ??] - Remove Polar Bears from ESA *[[Noman/Rogers]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Smith/Sprinkle]] – [WSDC, TX] – End Technology-Based Standards *[[Woods/Woods]] - [SONT, TX] - Redirect Pig Odor funding to a state Superfund site. Really. Region 5 Iowa Kansas Minnesota Missouri Nebraska *[[Paul-Paul]] – [??, ??] – Yucca Mountain *[[Schurter-Spangler]] – [??, ??] – Basel Convention *[[Fallon/Roark]] – [Capital City, ??] – Bottle Bill *[[Wilson/Wilson]] - [??, ??] - deregulation of GHGs *[[Bunch/Bunch]] - [??,??] - EPA regulations on coal ash *[[James/Seipel]] - (Knights, NEB) - Abolish Ethenol *[[Reffitt/Harm]] - (Knights, NEB) - Legalize Snake Hunting in Florida *[[Ohe/Ojeda]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR Drilling *[[Gage/Hoover]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - Cut Ethenol Subsidies *[[Gage/Bolin]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - Abolish the CAFE Standards *[[Larsen/Schneider]] - (Knights, NEB) - Switching over to Nuclear Energy *[[Lund/Walker]] - (Knights, NEB) - End GMO Crops *[[Donnelly/Elkins]] - (Knights, NEB) - Liquidizing Coal *[[Chambers-Chambers]] – [??, ??] – Abolish CAFÉ *[[Freeland-Jenks]]– [??, ??] – ANWR *[[Porter-Yoder]] – [??, ??] – ANWR *[[Alexander-Russel]] – [??, ??] – End EPA regulation of GHGs *[[Landon-Smith]] – [??, ??] – Abolish EPA Region 6 Illinois *[[Gretta Hollister/Michael Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Stop using MTBE as a gasoline filler *[[Joel Dik/Sam Scheidler]]- [CHARGE, IL] - End federal wind power programs *[[Ryan Macwan/Matthew Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Cap and trade on electricity producing plants that emit CO2 *[[Danielle Kapke/Nate Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Reform ESA Indiana *[[Perry/Rowlett]] – [Rejo!ce, IN] – Medical Waste Recycling *[[Bock/DeLeon]] - [??,??] - End Ethanol Subsidies Kentucky *[[Derek Bast/Hannah Rucker]] – [Truth Advocates, KY] – E-waste *[[Bronson Bast/Nathaniel Cullen]] – [Truth Advocates, KY] – Stop logging in National Forest *[[Sally Nelson/Rachel Yeager]] – [Truth Advocates, KY] – TCSA or something like that; requires them to test chemicals (it might be the same as above: Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore) Michigan Ohio *[[Austin Heath/Will Malson]] - [Integra-X / SOAR, OH] - End Global Warming Regulations (critical affirmative) *[[Amy Carmichael/Ashley Carmichael]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Lift the lightbulb ban (Incandescents - value of Choice) *[[Christopher Cox/Stephen Garrett]] – [??, ??] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Loren Crisp/Joanna Crisp]] – [SOAR, OH] – End all alternative energy programs *[[Julie Finke/Rebekah Frye]] – [??, ??] – ANWR and/or Cancel FutureGen (not sure if this is one or two separate cases) *[[Daniel Forthofer/Jared Rixstine]] – [??, ??] – Wetlands *[[Michael Harrill/Robert Rowlett]] – [??, ??] – Force companies to prevent leaks from USTs (underground storage tanks of gasoline) into groundwater *[[Eddie Hoffman/Caleb Profitt]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – End CAFÉ standards and privatize parks *[[Steven Krueger/Lois Parks]] – [Integra-X, OH] – Legalize DDT, End CAFÉ standards *[[Ellen Moore/Alyssa Murphy]] – [??, ??] – Restrict the EPA's domain of authority to that which the constitution provides; i.e., remove their regulatory authority and make them strictly an enforcement agency. *[[Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore]] – [??, ??] – Require companies to test chemicals that they use. Funding is from testing fees. EPA will ban chemicals that fail testing *[[Allen Scheie/Whitney Snowden]] – [Integra-X / SOAR, OH] – Cut all federal ethanol subsidies *[[Jacob Speed Christopher Speed]] – [Learning Tree, OH] – End Mountaintop Coal Mining *[[Scott Alford]] - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Cut all alt-energy and oil subsidies *[[Daniel Durham]] - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – End CAFÉ standards - http://www.scribd.com/doc/22477201/1AC Wisconsin Region 7 Alabama *[[Borg/Forbes]] - [Contenders , AL] - R&D to regulate Non-Point Source Water Pollution [NPSWP] *[[Borg/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Cleveland/Glover]] - [Contenders, AL] - Open Up ANWR for Drilling *[[Coker/Coker]] - [Independent, AL] - *[[D'Alto/Lies]] - [Milestones, TN/AL/LA] - Repeal CAFE *[[Funk/Wells]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Gerittson/McLeod]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Exotic Pets Reform *[[Iyegha/Iyegha]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Cancel FutureGen *[[Jordan/Lichlyter]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Leath/Wadell]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE? *[[Lichlyter/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Samelson/Samelson]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Farm Subsidy Reform *[[Blasing/Slappey]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Funk/McDonald]] - [Contenders, AL] –?? *[[Hauser/Hauser]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Moreman/Rogers]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Smith/Smith]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? Louisiana Mississippi *[[Broom/Gibson]] - [Chargers, MS] - *[[McCarty/McCarty]] - [Bereans, MS] - Tennessee *[[Cobb/Jelinek]] - [HEAT, TN] - *[[Kerstell/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [Areopagus, TN] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Moore/Vest]] - [Areopagus, TN] – Cancel Funding for Alternative Fuels Region 8 Florida Georgia North Carolina South Carolina Region 9 Delaware Maryland Virginia Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire New Jersey New York Pennsylvania Rhode Island Vermont